Mary Anne's Stressful Month
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne had a stressful time. Kristy invited all of the girls to a sleepover and all of sudden Mary Anne wasn't invited. That got her mad! She decided to change her styles. She didn't tell her father, but how can he help her if she hasn't say a word about it?
1. Mary Anne Vs Kristy

Sorry, folks, but Baby-Sitters Club belong to Ann M. Martin.

"I'll be having a huge sleepover party at the mansion this weekend on Saturday and you're all invited," said Kristy Thomas.

"Sure. Count me in," I said.

"Yeah," agreed the other girls.

It was a Monday at the Baby-Sitters Club. Later, I found out I wasn't invited to the sleepover party all of sudden.

"Didn't Kristy say we were all invited?" I asked looking confused.

"She mentioned it to me after the meeting," said my stepsister, Dawn Schafer.

"That's a lie. She would never leave me out," I said.

I did not believe a word that Dawn says. But the next day, I learned she was correct: Kristy told me I wasn't invited. We were at lunch at the time.

"Since when? You said we were all invited to the party," I said.

"It's my party, my choice," said Kristy.

"I don't care. You never leave me out. I never do that to you because that wouldn't be a true friend," I said.

I walked away. Dawn gave me I told you so Look, but I ignored it and sat somewhere else.

"How could you do that, Kristy? Since when you don't invite your own best friend?" asked Stacey. "You lied to us during the meeting when you invited all of us."

"Yeah, that's so not cool," agreed Claudia.

I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm a sensitive fifteen-year-old tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School. I get upset easily.

"Mary Anne nearly didn't believe me," said Dawn.

After school, Kristy almost started an argument in front of entire school outside, but I walked away.

"Don't walk away," said Kristy.

At home, I was already told Jennifer left for vacation for two weeks. Jennifer mentioned that to me and Cam two days ago and reminded us again yesterday.

"You should've listened to me," said Dawn.

"That's still not sound right to me," I said. "Because of what she did that caused us to have a fight even though I walked away ignoring it instead of adding to the fire."

"It doesn't…," started Dawn.

"Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood," I cut her off.

As you can see, Kristy leaving me out caused me to be in a bad mood. I might change the way I look, but would my father approve my changes?


	2. Changes for Mary Anne

Two hours later, I left the house for the mall so I can get some highlights- blonde and brown mixed. It didn't take too long at all and I had enough money. I even treated myself by having a hamburger, two cookies, and Sprite.

After that, I went to Old Navy. I got a few belly shirts, but I knew I might not be allowed to wear them to school, so I made sure some of them didn't show them much. I also decided to have my belly pierced. Yes, I know that wouldn't be too smart, but it's time to change. I'll make sure I'll have it covered so Dad won't know about it. Then, I went back home.

I put my hair in a bun.

"It's time for dinner, everyone," my stepmom announced.

At the table, Sharon noticed I wasn't talking much. Dad was working late until nine.

"What did you do to your hair?" asked Sharon. "If your father finds out you had highlights without his permission, he'll ground you and might not trust you anymore."

"It's time for me to change, I'm 15, not five," I said.

"Not unless you ask him before doing anything. He'd think you're becoming immature at your age," said Sharon.

"Excuse me," I said leaving the table without a word.

Sharon should mind her business. I wanted highlights for a change. But the bottom line is I knew Sharon might be right. At nine-thirty, I was already in my nightgown and took out the belly ring, which I decided to leave it out at night and put it on during the day. That was a smart idea in case of an infection overnight. I still had my hair in a bun.

I didn't know Dad was home from work until I came out.

"Hi, hon," said Dad.

"Hi," I said.

We talked for a bit before I went to bed. He didn't notice the highlights in my hair.


	3. Mary Anne's Worst Day

The next day, I was leaving for school when Sharon spotted me and said, "Hang on, you're not leaving the house with that belly shirt on."

"It doesn't show much," I said.

That part was true. That was when I left for school. Thankfully, she didn't notice the belly ring. At school, Kristy avoided me and that was very upsetting. I don't get why she did that. That's okay—I avoided her since she left me out by not inviting me to her sleepover party. Then, in Gym, she came to me saying she didn't want to be friend anymore- for no reason.

I was _so _upset that I ran out of Gym class and started crying in the girls' room. What did I ever do to her? Nothing. At lunch, I was still angry, so I sat somewhere else away from Kristy.

I had already told Kaylee about what happened earlier.

"Oh, no she didn't!" exclaimed Kaylee who was shocked.

"It's true. I got so upset," I said trying not to cry again.

"I believe it. Why did she say to you to begin with?" asked Kaylee.

"I have no idea. It's not me that's changing, it's her," I replied. "I mean I just got highlights and happy with it. Not inviting me to the sleepover party is worse."

"She left you out like that? Since when?" asked Kaylee.

"Never," I said.

"Honestly, that's not a true friend," said Kaylee.

"I know," I agreed.

"What did Kristy do?" asked Logan, who overheard us.

"She ended our friendship for no reason during Gym," I told her.

"Wow, that was mean," said Logan.

He could hear Kristy talking bad about me.

"Excuse me," said Logan as he went over there. "Stop talking about my girlfriend."

He was giving her an attitude.

"Don't tell me what to do," said Kristy.

"I just did. Mr. Spier wouldn't stand for that. He would forbid you to see Mary Anne in a heartbeat," said Logan as he walked away.


	4. Mary Anne Gains Weight

After lunch, none of the girls couldn't believe what Kristy and they were all mad at her.

After school, at home, I was on my bed- after I did my homework- facing the other way while I was crying. At dinner, I didn't want anything.

"Are you okay? You're not eating much," said Dad.

I didn't feel like talking about it, so I only asked if I could leave the table and Dad gave me permission.

"Not until you finish your meal," said Sharon.

I got up anyway and went up to my room. Dawn pretended nothing happened.

"Was she alright? She's very quiet tonight," said Dad. "And, why did she has highlights all of sudden?"

"I noticed that," replied Sharon.

"She didn't ask me if she could do it though," said Dad.

"I figured she didn't. But she didn't even care and she said it was time for her to change. Did you realize that belly shirt on her? I told her she wasn't going to leave the house with that on, but she told me it doesn't show much," said my stepmom.

"I noticed something else: a belly ring. How come she's changing her styles? I'm getting concerned now," said Dad.

After dinner, I was sitting on my bed with Tigger on my lap.

"Mary Anne, come help Dawn with the kitchen," said Sharon.

But I don't feel like doing anything when I'm not in a mood.

"Isn't she coming down?" asked Sharon.

"Something must have happened when she didn't come down. That's not a good sign," said Dad. "Did something happen at school, Dawn?"

"I have no clue," said Dawn. "She didn't say anything to me."

"I'll go talk to her," said Dad.

I was still on my bed when he knocked on the door and came in to be with me.

"Is everything okay, honey? You were quiet tonight. I'm getting worried about you," said Dad.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now," I replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Dad as I just nodded.

The next day, I was debating to get a nose job, but how could I do it without Dad knowing? I am sure he wouldn't let me get one at my age.

Later, I noticed that was a slight change in me. I was gaining weight. When I stepped on our scale at home, I gained ten pounds. Joy, right? Last time this happened to me was after my other best friend, Kaylee Willis, died this year of April and I was very depressed at the time.

I hate the way I look. I looked fat. Later, it was dinnertime. It was just me and Sharon. Dawn's baby-sitting & Dad has a meeting until nine while Meredith and Carlos are out with their friends. I didn't eat anything though.

"You're not eating?" asked Sharon.

"I'm just not hungry," I admitted.

"You should. You're growing," said Sharon.

"I feel fat. I gained ten pounds," I said.

"You're not fat," said Sharon.

I didn't tough my meal though.

"Try this: no eating, no snacks," said Sharon.

I just got up and headed to my room. After that, I noticed I gained a few more pounds. I looked ugly. I don't understand why I'm gaining weight. Was it from the stress Kristy put me though? I hope not.

"What's gotten into you earlier when you didn't touch your meal?" asked Sharon.

"Like I said, I gained ten pounds and I just gained some more," I admitted. "I don't know what caused me to gain weight."

I didn't want to talk about the reason. I wasn't even in the mood for that.


	5. Mary Anne's Tough Night

At nine, I was in my room before Dad got home after the meeting. I didn't even come out at the time.

"That's unusual for her about not coming down like she normally does," said Dad, who was getting worried.

"She also didn't eat a thing. She told me she gained weight," said Sharon.

"Again? How come?" asked Dad.

"She doesn't know why," said Sharon.

"We should keep an eye on that. Last time it happened was when she got depressed when Kayla died," said Dad.

In the middle of the night, I couldn't breathe and when I grabbed the tube, it was cracked. I got up to Sharon and Dad's room in a jiffy.

"Dad," I said getting him up.

That was when he saw me and said, "Are you okay. honey?"

"I can't breathe and the tube is cracked," I said showing it to him.

"Oh, excuse me, Sharon," said Dad as we left right away.

At the hospital, I was on the breathing machine for 20 to 40 minutes to my surprise because it usually lasts for a few hours.

I was glad to be back home feeling better.

"Are you going to be alright now?" asked Dad.

"Yes, thankfully," I said with a grin.

A few hours later, I was tossing and turning in bed. I was moaning in my sleep. That was when I woke up from a bad dream I just had. I was sweating. Kristy turned into a monster and threatened to kill me while I tried to ran off.


	6. The Cuts on Mary Anne

The next day, at school, none of the girls wanted to bother with Kristy for what she did to me.

"I don't think you'd deserved to have us at you sleepover," said Stacey.

"Yeah, especially the way you treated Mary Anne," said Claudia.

Or that's what I thought. Why? I got betrayed by them including Dawn. They lied and are going to Kristy's party after all. This is so unfair for me! I learned it from Marci. She agreed that wasn't right. I got _so _mad that I took it out on them.

"I can't believe you lied!" I cried out. "You told her she doesn't deserve to have any of you at her party for what she did to me."

"You're overreacting," said Stacey.

"No, I have every right to be upset," I pointed out. "I thought you girls are my friends. True friends stand by each other, not betray them or lie to them. You wouldn't like if I do that to you."

"How could you do that to her?" asked Kaylee.

"Yeah, that's just being mean," replied Marci.

Thank goodness they cared about me.

"You're being very immature," said Dawn.

I walked away without answering them angrily.

"Don't talk about my best friend," said Kaylee giving them lip. "Come on, Marci, let's get away from these girls."

They did. After school, at home, I was tempted to cut myself, but I didn't. Later, Meredith noticed I had some cuts.

"Um, what happened to you?" asked Meredith. "You got some cuts."

"Oh, I didn't notice them," I answered.

Even though it was a lie, I didn't want to admit I cut myself because what if she repeats it to Dad? He'd freak out. Would he understand about the stress? I only had eight to ten cuts- on my arms and legs. They were covered, but how did she notice them?

At dinner, I ate a bit instead of overeating in cause I gained more weight. I just noticed I gained some more awhile ago. After supper, I didn't want any desserts.

"May I please leave the table?" I asked.

"Certainly," replied Dad as I got up for my room.

Meredith probably waited until I left to say, "I noticed she had cuts."

"From where?" asked Dad.

"She told me she didn't notice them at first. She had some cuts on her arms and legs," responded Meredith. "I didn't want to bring it up until she left the table."

"I'm glad you're telling me this. Something must be up and I don't know what she's hiding," said Dad.

"I do know people cut themselves when they're stressed out. I had a friend who did that. It started when his father died just a year before my family. When he did that, I was worried about him and made me promise not to tell his mom. That made me realize if I don't say anything, he could still do it. Luckily, I told his mother and she understood why he did that: he was depressed. She was glad I told her. He had help from therapy and he felt better after that," explained Carlos. "So, I'm sure I'd know what Mary Anne's going through."

"I don't think she did that when Kayla passed away," said Dad.

"I know," said Carlos. "I did felt bad for my friend. I supported him."

"That's a good thing," said Meredith.


	7. Mary Anne Gains More Weight

The next day, I wanted to commit sucide. Kristy was getting on my nerves!

"You got an issue," said Kristy.

"Quiet," I said as I walked away.

Worst of all, I was in the school library- Kristy's the reason to have me thrown out of there. She was driving me crazy and without thinking, I flipped out on her to leave me alone. A librarian heard me and I was told I was banned for a week! So embarrassing!

At home, I was in my room. I almost wanted to throw things against the wall, but I didn't. It's sort of easy for me to control my temper. In fact, I was crying.

"Mary Anne," said Meredith as she came in. "Are you alright?"

I could barely talk. I was still sobbing.

"Still embarrassed about earlier?" asked Meredith as I nodded.

I stressed out so much that I noticed I gained 20 more pounds. I started to hate my body. This is the most horrified part ever in my life. I wish I'd still join the party, even though I wasn't invited. I don't want to feel left out at all.

At dinner, I didn't eat too much because I'm scared I'd gain weight again. I left the table without a word.

"Is she trying to starve herself to death or something?" asked my stepmom.

"Or maybe she's worried she'd gain to gain more weight. That's normal to feel that way," said Carlos.

"I would like to know what's going because she usually tells me everything. It's not like her not to tell me anything this time," said Dad.

"I know," agreed Meredith.

"She should see Dr. Wellington because I'm worried about her," said Dad.

"That would be a good idea," said Sharon.

"Yeah. I'm sure she's concerned about it," said Carlos. "I would be, too."

After dinner was over, Dad said, "I'll go see how she is."

In my room, I was on my bed facing the other way when Dad came in to be with me and said, "Are you going to be alright now, sweetheart? I'm getting concerned about you when you didn't eat too much."

"I'm just scared to gain more weight. I noticed I gained 20 pounds and it's scaring me," I said.

"Did something happened that caused to feel that way?" asked Dad.

"It's probably stress from school," I replied.

"You're probably right," said Dad.

"I never knew that can happen to anyone who are stressed," I said. "I thought it only happens during depression."

"Stressed people gain weight sometimes," said Dad.

"The only time it happened to me was after Kayla died while I was depressed," I said.

"That's true," agreed Dad.

The next day, I noticed something amazing was happening: I lost ten pounds. Thank goodness.

"How did you lost weight all of sudden?" asked Sharon when I told her.

"I'm not sure how I did it," I replied.

Okay, maybe it's not good news for me after all. Is it because I'm not stressed anymore? Maybe. I told it to Dad and he said I was probably right.

"Sharon asked me how I did it so soon," I said. "I better keep an eye on it."


	8. Mary Anne Tells Her Father the Issue

Later, Marci heard Kristy teasing me about my weight and went over to her.

"Stop talking about my friend. I'm tired of hearing your nasty comments to Mary Anne," said Marci in her firm voice.

I'm lucky to have Marci as a friend.

"As in for the rest of you girls, you're supposed to stand up for Mary Anne, not letting it happen," continued Marci.

At home, I was in my room doing my homework. I can't believe Saturday's almost here and Kristy hasn't changed her mind about letting me join the girls. They are my friends, too.

When 5:00pm came, I choose to skip today's meeting. I left to hang-out with Marci. I didn't bother calling Claudia since she let Kristy making fun of me. I already told Dad where I was going to be. I was at the mall with Marci, Patti, and Kathi.

"You should tell your dad what happened so that he can help you," suggested Marci.

"Yeah," agreed Patti.

Marci had already told Patti and Kathi about what was going on.

"I bet he's very concerned about you," added Kathi.

"You're right. I don't want to end my best friendship with Kristy," I said.

"You should tell her how you feel," said Kathi.

I'm glad they gave me great advices.

"Even Meredith's worried about you," said Marci.

Meredith must have told Marci I cut myself from stress. That made me realize that they care about me.

Later at home, Dawn said,"Where were you? Kristy got mad when you didn't call her about not showing up."

"I'm not in the mood to face her at this moment for the way she treated me. Besides, I had plans," I said.

The next day, Kristy yelled at me for not showing at the meeting, but I ignored her. I had earplugs on to block her out and she didn't know about it.

At home, I was on my bed feeling hurt. I can't wait for Jennifer to return! I wish she'd be back here early. My friends still hasn't done anything about it. That night, I was so stressed out that I accidentally snapped if someone tried talking about me.

"I'm very worried about Mary Anne. She's not herself lately," said Dad.

"She would snap if we tried to talk to her," added my stepmother.

"And, she would cut herself and changed her looks- highlights, belly shirts, and belly ring- and she gained a lot of weight," continued Carlos.

"She's starting to lose weight though, which is a good thing. I should go see how she's doing," said Dad.

In my room, Dad knocked on the door and came in to be with me.

"How are you doing?" asked Dad.

"Still stressed out," I replied.

"I'm concerned about you. You changed a lot and you're not happy lately. Did something happened?" asked my father.

I told him everything while I was crying.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm surprised you didn't say something," said Dad sitting closer to me stroking my hair. "You usually tell me your problems."

"I was too upset," I said wiping my tears. "The others were supportive at first when they got mad at Kristy. They weren't going to the party. Now, I found out that they betrayed me saying they're going after all. I got super mad about that. And, Kristy told me she wanted to end our friendship."

"Oh. You can tell me anything and I would've helped you out," said Dad.

"I'm sorry," I said hugging him.

"It's alright," said Dad while I kept sobbing. "It's going to be okay now."

"I'm just hurt," I said.

"I know," said Dad comforting me.

Later, Dad told the others what was bothering me.

"How come she didn't tell you?" asked Sharon.

"She was too upset, that's all, but she felt bad about it. You could tell she's really hurt," said Dad.

"I think she needs help," said Sharon.

"Not really. She felt a bit better after talking to me," said Dad.

"What about her weight? That's not good for her at her age," said Sharon.

"That was from stress," said Dad. "Like I said before, she's starting to lose weight. But she doesn't know how she did it. She must be thinking that she's not stressed out anymore."

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning in bed.

"No, no," I was calling out. "No, no."

I was also screaming in my sleep.

"No, no. Get away!" I continued.

Dad, who was with me, turned over noticing that, said, "Mary Anne, honey."

"No, no," I kept on.

That was when Dad got up and went over to me.

"Mary Anne," said Dad trying to wake me.

I was still tossing and turning while I was still screaming in my sleep.

"Sweetie," said Dad as I woke up this time shaking like a leaf. "You were having a nightmare."

"It was the same one I had before. Kristy turned into this monster and threatened to kill me while I was trying to run off," I said.

"Oh, oh, it's okay now," said Dad.


	9. Mary Anne and Her Friends Made Up

The next day, I decided to go see Kristy during Gym.

"We need to talk about something," I said.

"What about?" asked Kristy.

"Do you realize you hurt me very bad? What did I ever to you to deserve that? I accepted the invitation, didn't I? The others did, too. And, you excluded me all of sudden? That wasn't a true friend what you did. Best friends don't leave each other out. That's not even right. They also don't make fun of each other. You wouldn't like if I did that to you. I don't want to feel left out. I want to have fun. We always do everything together," I told her. "There's no need for you to be mean at all."

She must have gotten my point because she said, "You're right and I'm sorry."

We worked it out and somehow, we made up. Kristy decided to let me join after all. Good! I'm glad I took Marci's advice by talking to Kristy to tell her how I feel. I'm just happy that Kristy and I are best friends again, there was no way I'd let it fall apart because what she did.

Later, at home, I was happier than ever.

"Whoa. What's with you?" asked Dad who was off today.

"Well, Kristy and I made up," I replied telling him about our talk.

"Good," smiled Dad.

"I know. If Marci didn't suggested about talking to Kristy, we'd still have problems even though she was the one who was tough, not me," I said.

"That's true," agreed Dad.

Later, my other friends and I made up. They all apologized me for betraying me. I forgave them and I made them promise not to do it again. I excused Mallory and Jessi since they were at Stoneybrook Middle School at the time. They felt bad for me when I told them about it one time after school and the others didn't know that I told them.

The next day, we had fun at the party. I'm just glad I'm not stressed anymore. In fact, I lost a lot of weight. That made me feel better.

THE END


End file.
